Me equivoqué de gemelo
by Yesy Naskya
Summary: Al pasar el tiempo Violetta comenzó a convivir más con Armin hasta el punto que se enamoró de él. Lo que sucedió es que antes había elegido al gemelo incorrecto. Y todo se aclarará en una fiesta de navidad.


Bueno pues, es el segundo fic que me atrevó a publicar, es un ArminxVioletta la verdad no se como rayos se me ocurrió que ellos podrían salir juntos, solo se que para mi se ven lindos :3 Espero les guste. No creo haber captado las personalidades de los personajes así que mil disculpas por eso.

Me equivoqué de gemelo

Me encuentro en el jardín dibujando las flores que han plantado Jade y Sucrette, no son muchas sin embargo necesitan muchos cuidados pues es invierno. Aún no ha nevado lo que es una suerte pues esta noche es el baile de navidad y sería una pena que no pudieran asistir todos. Mientras continúo con mis trazos, Rosalya llega con muérdagos que comienza a colocar en las ramas de los árboles. La peliblanca batalla por colgar uno en la rama que cuelga sobre la banca que esta en el patio, se pone de puntitas y lo logra. Dirijo la mirada al dibujo y no me agrada lo que he plasmado, últimamente no puedo concentrarme, no desde esa noche que estuve en casa de los gemelos.

― Violetta, al fin te encuetro.

― Ah… ¿Qué sucede Alexy? ― No puedo evitar sorprenderme, se supone que Alexy y los chicos habían acordado ir al centro comercial para alquilar los trajes para el baile.

― Hubo un cambio de planes, los chicos no quisieron alquilar un traje así que me cancelaron, ¿puedes creerlo?

― Bueno… no me parece algo muy amable

― Cuando queden solo unas horas y vengan a pedirme que los ayude, no les haré caso. Peeeeero eso es bueno para ti y para Sucrette también, ¡Así podré ayudarlas con sus vestidos!

Sí, aun no tengo vestido.No me da tiempo de negarme pues toma mi bloc de dibujo con una mano y con la otra me arrastra hasta el aula, en el camino solo logro articular un "espera Alexy" pero el hace caso omiso, llegamos y una chica de cabello negro esortijado y de ojos verdes esta hablando con un chico, pero al peliazul eso no le importa pues me suelta y me entrega el bloc, se interpone entre los dos. Aprovecho para guardar el bloc, ya nada va a salvarme de Alexy.

Despues de unos "KEN-TIN", "Alexy, no avisé que llegaría tarde" y "Vi también irá" Sucrette y Alexy se acercan a mi y Kentin sale de la sala un poco frustrado dedicándome una simple sonrisa.

― No puedo creer que no tengan vestido. ― Nos regaña Alexy.

Yo no pensaba asistir a baile pero Kim me dijo que sería divertido. Claro, divertido para ella porque esta saliendo con Lysandro desde hace tres semanas. Fue extraño pero al parecer un fin de semana se encontraron por casualidad y terminaron besandose, después de eso comenzaron a salir.

Al llegar a las tiendas Su y yo nos sorprendimos aun mas, Kim, Melody, Rosalya e Iris estaban ahí probandose vestidos. Al parecer fue algo planeado por Alexy y Rosa, pasamos como tres horas y todas a excepción de Sucrette y yo ya tenían vestido, hermosos por cierto.

― El baile va empezar en dos horas, tenemos que conseguir un buen vestido para ustedes dos.

― No es tan fácil Rosa. ― le dijo Sucrette.

― No nos daremos por vencidos. ― Al decir eso Alexy comenzó a tomar vestidos y nos los dio para que nos lo probáramos.

Tardamos una hora mas hasta que al fin los encontramos. Sucrette se enamoró de uno de color verde que combinaba con sus ojos miestras que yo compre uno negro. Al volver a casa me dí un baño, dejé que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo. No pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido ese viernes en casa de los gemelos.

…_.. _

―_Alexy, se que no te agrada. Además porque no tiene lógica, s-s-se que te dije que m-me gu-gusta-bas. Pero tu sabes…_

_Vi la mirada de Alexy, me dio pavor. Sabía que no debía decirle nada pero quería que él lo supiera. Quería que él supiera que yo ya no estoy enamorada de él, el problema era que con el tiempo comencé a convivir más con Armin y terminé enamorándome del pelinegro. _

― _Bien, Violetta, ¡esto es fantástico! ― Me quedé en shock pues no entendía porque se emocionaba. _

― _¿No te molesta que me guste tu hermano? _

― _Por supuesto que no, Vi, hace tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentías. Armin se emocionó cuando le dijiste que también te gustaban los videojuegos y los comics. De hecho yo me sorprendí, no lo creía pero era mas que obvio que te terminarías enamorando de él. Es maravilloso, serán novios y tal vez así Armin salga mas del salón o de su habitación._

_Solo puede poner una sonrisa en mi expresión, creí que Alexy me odiaría pero estaba encantado._

― _No le digas nada, por favor. ― Le rogué a Alex, no queria que Armin se enterara pues no sabía si el gamer sentía algo por mi._

― _¿Decirle qué a quien? ― No pude evitar sonrojarme._

…..

Caí en la cuenta que se me hacía tarde por lo que me apresuré, me puse el vestido, los zapatos y me maquillé un poco. Salí corriendo de mi casa y tomé el autobus, cuando llegue a la escuela había un ambiente muy divertido. Entré al gimnasio y la mayoría bailaba, algunos comían. Busqué con la mirada a Kim, pues practicamente por ella asistí y cuando al fin la encontré estaba bailando con Rosa y Alexy. Alex… ya había llegado, eso quiere decir que Armin también.

― Hola Violetta. ― me giré y vi esos ojos azules, antes de poder contestarle el tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile donde me sonrió. ― ¿Quieres bailar? Aunque… no es una opción.

― Creo q-que diré que sí.

Sonaba Sugar de Maroon 5, nunca me imaginé que Armin bailaba y por dios que lo hacía muy bien. Observé a mi alrededor y pude ver a Alexy con una gran sonrisa, sin duda el tenía algo que ver; vi también a Iris, Castiel y Lysandro; del otro lado a Nathaniel, Melody, Amber y sus amigas. La voz de Armin me hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

― Kentin no pierde el tiempo. ― Lo miré sin entender, así que estiró la mano y apuntó detrás de mi.

Me giré y vi como él y Su se besaban, no podía creerlo. Por inercia miré al peliazul y pude ver una sonrisa torcida, se veía triste pero no molesto. Ya cuando huebiera acabado la fiesta Su nos explicaría, con la cara roja, que se habían detenido ahí y se dieron cuenta que había un muérdago debajo de ellos, uno de los tantos que puso Rosalya por toda la escuela.

No se de donde saqué el valor, pero miré a Armin a los ojos, tomé aire y lo solté.

― ¿Y a ti t-tu vas a per-perder más tiempo? ― Mis mejillas ardían.

―Pues…

Él se inclinó y me besó, duramos a última estrofa de la canción besandonos. No emitimos ninguna palabra, solo seguimos bailando juntos y dedicandonos sonrisas complices.


End file.
